EL PLAN MAESTRO
by machilin12
Summary: LEEAN LO PARA SABER!MUAJAJA pareja:yuuram....no lemon,bueno talvez un poco..jiji
1. Chapter 1

El plan maestro

_El plan maestro_

OoOoOoO

Me tome mi tiempo para hacer otro fanfic….pero prometo que estará muy bueno XD

OK

Empecemos!!

OoOoOoO

Wolfram se encontraba acostado en el piso de la habitación real, muy sonrojado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda…

Observaba la hoja en blanco, acercaba la mano con la pluma llena de tinta y regresaba a su lugar anterior rápidamente, sin escribir nada sobre el papel.

Ya llevaba una hora así, sin poder decidirse a escribir. Sus planes de conquistar a Yuuri nuevamente se estaban viniendo abajo.

Giro sobre si mismo quedando con la mirada hacia el techo; suspiro; la noche anterior se le habían ocurrido varias estrategias para conquistar a Yuuri.

-ah! Esto es imposible! Yuuri nunca se enamorara de mi a este paso!-

-Yosh!- Wólfram de nuevo tomo la pluma y empezó a escribir…

_Hacer que se ponga celoso!_

_Hacer que me confiese que esta celoso porque me ama!_

_Hacer que el me…haga…el…_

Wolfram se quedo inmóvil, el pensamiento que había tenido lo dejo helado.

-Ah!! Como me pudo pasar eso por la mente?! El nunca haría ese tipo de cosas conmigo!!-

-Hacer que tipo de cosas, Wolf? – dijo Yuuri mientras ayuda al rubio a levantarse del piso.

Wolfram se sonrojo, su voz entre cortada, sin poder responderle a Yuuri. – Na..nada – solo pudo decir.

- Esta bien…jejeje…lo que tú digas – respondió Yuuri

Yuuri entonces noto la hoja en el suelo…

- Wolf, que es esto? - Yuuri se inclino para tomar el papel

Wolfram, quien seguía avergonzado vio como su prometido recogía su preciada hoja.

- Yuuri, no lo leas! no es para ti! – grito el Rubio tratando de arrebatarle la hoja sin éxito, dándole tiempo al Maou de leer lo que estaba escrito.

Al terminar de leer, Yuuri tenía las mejillas sonrojadas pero no de vergüenza sino de cólera.

El rubio finalmente recupero su hoja. Yuuri muy enojado le pregunto:

Wolfram, que es esto?!-

Para quien es?!-

Me estas engañando verdad?!-

Yuuri tomando a Wolfram de los brazos lo empujo contra la pared mas cercana, sin dejar de preguntarle, poseído por una rabia desconocida incluso para el mismo.

Wolfram, dímelo!! – insistió

Para quien es?!-

Déjame ir – respondió Wolfram con dificultad.

No!!-

Hennachoko!! Déjame ir!! Duele!! –

Dime para quien es lo que esta escrito en esta hoja!!-

Wolfram sin mas opción dijo ya muy enojado por la actitud de Yuuri

No te importa!! -

Yuuri reacciono ante las palabras de Wolfram, soltándole y alejándose de el con una expresión fría en su rostro. Aun perturbado logro decirle a Wolfram.

Perdóname, Wolf, yo...yo no querría lastimarte, no se lo que me paso…perdóname-

Wolfram miraba a Yuuri confundido por su reacción, todo había sido muy extraño y repentino.

Yuuri se alejaba por la puerta, pensando dentro de si _"Como pude hacerle eso a mi prometido…que me pasa…pero quien me esta quitando el cariño Wolf"…_

**Continuara…**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Les gusto espero? no se si lo continuare! Hmm! solo si me dejan reviews!! ** **MUAJAJA!!**

**Sayonara!!**


	2. chapter 2

El plan maestro

_El plan maestro_

OoOoOoO

_Aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les guste!! Gracias por los reviews!! XD_

OoOoOoO

Wolfram se quito la camisa y se observo frente al espejo del baño para ver si tenían algún moretón pues Yuuri lo había sujetado con fuerza…

Ese debilucho, por fin de muestra que tiene algo de fuerza, torpe Yuuri! Como puede pensar que lo estoy engañando! Baka! –

Wolfram regreso a la habitación, tendiéndose en la cama, no tenia ganas de salir, ni enfrentar a sus hermanos seguramente harían su típica pregunta "Que fue lo que le hiciste a heika?!"

Tenia sueño, en esos momentos, no quería saber nada de nadie y menos de Yuuri.

Por casualidad una de las mucamas paso a recoger la ropa de su habitación, Wolfram le pidió que le trajera un te. Ella asintiendo con un movimiento de la cabeza y salio de la habitación apresuradamente conociendo el carácter de Wolfram. Llego rápidamente a la cocina y se puso a preparar el te, luego llego otra de las mucamas diciéndole que necesitaban arreglar la habitación de uno de los invitados al castillo. Dándose cuenta en los problemas que se metería si no llevaba ese te, tomo la bandeja y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a la habitación del rubio.

En su camino hacia allá se encontró con Yun, su novio, el le sonrió viendo su apuro, Yun era uno de los soldados de Wolfram de mas alto rango.

Hayumi-chan a donde vas con tanta prisa –

Yun-chan...-sonrió ella diciendo su nombre

Puedo ayudarte en algo? –

Hmm – ella dudo un momento pero al saber que tenía otra urgencia y no queriendo volver a retrasarse se le ocurrió una idea de cómo Yun podría ayudarla.

Yun-chan, podrías tu llevarle este te a tu comandante, se encuentra en la habitación real, por favor, es que estoy muy apurada –

Oh..si...pero luego tendremos una salida juntos- refirió el con una enorme sonrisa, ella se sonrojo – Si…Yun-chan…pero lleva el te por favor – le dijo

Hayumi se alejo y Yun tomo su camino hacia la habitación real…

Llamo a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el se te enfriaba decidió entrar…

Comandante Wolfram esta usted aquí? Puedo pasar? Le traigo su te –

Yun diviso una figura en sobre la cama, se acerco y vio que Wolfram estaba profundamente dormido

Ahora que hago con el te? – se dijo en voz baja

Coloco la bandeja en la mesita cerca de la cama. Se acerco con la intención de despertar a su comandante y darle su te. Se inclino un poco sobre el rubio tocando suavemente su hombro desnudo.

De repente la puerta se abrió completamente, Yuuri apareció repentinamente de vuelta en la habitación había regresado para aclarar las cosas con Wolfram.

Su mirada se congelo al ver a aquel joven atractivo y gallardo tan cerca del rubio quien aparentemente estaba sin ropa…Yuuri sintió una oleada de calor subir hasta sus orejas y su sangre hervir…"que diablos estaba pasando!! Quien era este tipo!!"

Wolfram despertaba de su sueño apoyándose en uno de sus brazos para levantarse, la sabana que le cubría se deslizo por su hombro bajando hasta su cadera, claro que no estaba desnudo, pero daba la apariencia de que así era.

Yun-san? – susurro a penas Wolfram al observar al chico junto a el

Yuuri se aproximo rápidamente hacia donde ellos estaban

Aléjate de el!! – grito Yuuri, llamando la atención de los dos, quienes le miraron sorprendidos

Yuuri tomo violentamente a Yun del cuello de su camisa, elevando su puño para golpearlo, Wolfram reacciono rápidamente y logro a penas detener el golpe que ya había tirado Yuuri hacia el rostro de Yun.

Yuuri!! Que haces!! No!! Espera!! – gritaba el rubio tratando de detener a Yuuri, jamás le había visto tan enojado como para golpear a alguien, ni siquiera en la guerra, bueno hoy ya era la segunda vez.

Pero Yuuri parecía estar sordo ante sus palabras, aun trataba de hacerle daño a Yun.

El pobre Yun únicamente trataba de alejarse y Wolfram de tomar por los brazos a Yuuri para alejarlo de su soldado.

Yuuri, ya basta!! – grito Wolfram, Yuuri se detuvo solo para volver a ver al rubio

Es con el…el con quien me estas engañando!!- dijo Yuuri, Wolfram lo miro desconcertado y dolido, que le pasaba al maou.

Yuuri..que estupideces dices!! Yo…yo jamás te engañaría…maldición! No soy como tu con Sara!! –

Yuuri miro a Wolfram, tenia un nudo en la garganta…

Que? Sara? Que tiene que ver el con esto!!-

Basta Yuuri…tu no entiendes nada!!– reclamo Wolfram dándole un empujón a Yuuri, haciéndolo caer sentado al piso.

A todo esto Yun estaba frió sin entender a razón de porque el heika le había tratado de golpear.

Yun, estas bien? esto no tiene que ver contigo, perdóname..ven- le dijo Wolfram caminando hacia y saliendo de la habitación dejando a Yuuri aun mas perturbado al verlo marchar con su supuesto amante.

Wolfram!! Vuelve!! Me oyes!! – grito Yuuri pero el rubio se alejo con Yun cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Yuuri se paso la mano por el cabello, se sentía tan mal, que le estaba pasando…nuevamente no podía actuar así con Wolfram…

"perdóname Wolf…yo..yo estoy celoso!" dijo en voz baja, pero no había nadie que lo oyese.

Continuara…

OoOoOoO

Ok!!me tarde un poco

Jiji

Pero la inspiración tarda en llegar .

Como siempre dejen _reviews!! XD_


	3. Chapter 3

El plan maestro

_El plan maestro_

OoOoOoO

_**Aquí el tercer capitulo, espero les guste!! Gracias por los reviews!! XD**_

_**PD: yo también odio a Sara!!**_

_**-- cambio de escena**_

OoOoOoO

Wolfram estaba en el pasillo disculpándose con el pobre Yun, quien seguía sorprendido, nunca había visto pelear a la pareja real…solamente sabia que tenían discusiones de vez en cuando…

-Yun lo siento, yuuri se a estado comportándose muy extraño-

Yun reacciono –ah!! Si! esta bien, comprendo-

Yun un poco perplejo se dirigió hacia afuera del castillo "que loca es esta gente, debí haber aceptado el trabajo de soldado en big shimaron"

--

En otra parte del castillo…

"que me esta pasando…necesito hablar con alguien de esto" se dijo Yuuri tomando su abrigo, se disponía a viajar a un lugar para tener una respuesta a esta pregunta que lo carcomía.

-Conard-exclamo el maou

-buenos días heika-dijo el castaño con su sonrisa típica

-necesito que me ayudes en algo...ah y es Yuuri no heika-comento con un tono juguetón al castaño

-cualquier cosa Yuuri-respondió Conard

-necesito 1 caballo, iré a big shimaron, necesito hablar con Sara-dijo Yuuri muy serio, cosa que hizo que Conard obedeciera sin decirle mas palabras.

- Ao esta listo (asi se llama el caballo de yuuri)-

-Gracias Conard-dijo el maou tomando las riendas del caballo entre sus manos

Yuuri mencionando una ultima cosa a Conard "solo Yosak puede ir esta vez para vigilarme", Conard nuevamente asintió.

--

Para ese momento, Wolfram había salido al ventanal y observo cuando Yuuri se marchaba, bajo inmediatamente a encontrarse con Conard.

Conard...sabes a donde iba Yuuri?-

Si, debía hacer un viaje a ver al Rey Sara- dijo Conard, los ojos de Wolfram se abrieron sorprendidos

Necesito hablar con Yuuri –

Wolfram…espera – le dijo Conard, pero el rubio ya se dirigía a tomar su caballo para ir tras Yuuri

--

Horas después, Yuuri llegaba al puerto, desembarco con su caballo y continúo su camino hacia el castillo de Sara.

Tiempo después el guardia aviso a su rey que el maou quería tener una reunión con el, Sara sonrió complacido, esperando a Yuuri.

Yuuri, es una gran alegría para mi verte – le dijo acercándose a Yuuri con actitud calida

Quería hablar contigo, espero no molestarte con mis tonterías.

No digas eso Yuuri, sabes que si me necesitas estaré a tu disposición – refirió el otro con voz suave

Gracias…- susurro Yuuri dudando un poco en contarle como últimamente estaba actuando fuera de si.

--

Wolfram llegaba al puerto también, se apresuro al castillo…

"porque Yuuri tiene que verlo a el, precisamente a el" se repetía sintiéndose herido. A veces podía sentir como si a Yuuri no le pudiera confiar sus sentimientos, aun siendo su prometido, parecía tan distante.

--

Sara invito a Yuuri a sus habitaciones privadas para poder hablar más a gusto. Ya en la antesala de habitación de Sara no tardo en ofrecerle algo de beber, el había estado esperando esta gran oportunidad de tener al maou para si solo, sin que su sequito le rodeara y mucho menos Wolfram, que no se apartaba de Yuuri, lo cual le parecía molesto, no tomaba en serio que estuviesen comprometidos, que tontería.

Yuuri no estaba acostumbrado a beber, pero pensó que seria algo inofensivo, claro que no solo era vino…

Sino también unos polvos misteriosos que hacían sentir al maou un poco mareado y torpe de movimientos.

Oye Sara este vino…esta…hmm un poco…no se…fuerte – dijo Yuuri con palabras pausadas, era el efecto que Sara quería…

Si es un buen vino…pero dime mejor que deseabas decirme – le dijo Sara acercándose más…

Bien es que…yo…quería…es decir…Wolfram…y yo…- cada vez le costaba mas a Yuuri emitir palabras, que le pasaba, no podía pensar claramente

Ven Yuuri, siéntate aquí – le dijo dando unas palmadas sobre el cómodo diván. Yuuri se dejo caer pesadamente…vaya que se sentía raro.

Que pasa contigo entonces y el comandante de tu ejercito, es cierto eso que es tu prometido –

Ah…bueno si…pero es difícil de explicar…yo le di una bofetada…y luego todo se complico, ahora estamos…tu sabes…comprometidos…yo a veces no se…-

Me parece a mi Yuuri que tú no quieres estar con Wolfram? No es asi? Siempre te ves tan contrariado respecto a su compromiso…yo no lo entiendo, ustedes son tan opuestos –

Bueno...en algunas cosas, pero Wolf es alguien muy especial...yo en realidad…-

Hmm no no…Yuuri…creo que tu no deberías continuar con esa tontería del compromiso…ay otras personas que son mas compatibles contigo…piénsalo-

Yo…es que yo…- decía Yuuri, mientras oía las palabras de Sara, se sentía muy confundido, podría tener razón? Sino le importaba Wolfram, entonces porque había estallado asi por lo ocurrido con Yun…y la nota…"es que de verdad era una tontería lo de su compromiso??" pensó

Yuuri, quiero decirte algo…pero no quiero que esto arruine nuestra gran amistad…-

Que es? – pregunto el maou

Tu me gustas Yuuri, tenemos tanto en común…yo te daría lo que tu quisieras – le dijo Sara tomando con su mano la barbilla de Yuuri y acercándose, su mirada fija en los labios de Yuuri.

Los ojos de Yuuri parpadearon sin poder reaccionar cuando sintió los labios de Sara sobre los suyos…

Ey!! Espere no puede entrar allí!! – grito un guardia

Wolfram entro a la habitación solo para presenciar la mas terrible escena que su mente ni siquiera hubiese querido imaginar o pensar…Sara besaba a Yuuri, Yuuri besaba a Sara…

No – musito con voz baja sintiendo como su corazón se partía en pedazos…

Ambos, Sara y Yuuri volvieron a ver al rubio de pie frente a ellos, con las manos empuñadas, temblando de rabia y dolor…

Wolf…- susurro Yuuri poniéndose de pie con las mejillas sonrojadas, dio un paso hacia el rubio pero este dio un paso atrás, bajando la mirada, Yuuri se acerco aferrando la manga del traje de Wolfram

No me toques!! – grito Wolfram apartando el brazo violentamente

Wolfram…yo…no quise…yo…Sara…-

No somos mas prometidos, te dejo libre, has lo que quieras- sentencio Wolfram, con lagrimas al final de sus pestañas…su voz fría y al mismo tiempo con un tono de dolor, dolor por la traición de Yuuri. Se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

Espera Wolf…- dijo Yuuri pero Sara le tomo del brazo no dejándolo ir tras Wolfram.

Yuuri, déjalo ir...no vale la pena – dijo Sara sonriendo complacido

"Wolf…no podemos dejar de ser prometidos…yo te amo" pensó sintiendo lagrimas en sus propios ojos

**Continuara…**

**Konichiwa!!**

**Me tarde por q estoy en semana de exámenes…jijiji (me escape un rato del estudio para escribir este fic)**

**Cuanto quieren que sufra yuuri!!Por mi que sufra!!Que pague por haber herido a wolfram!!Sara bakana!!**

**Otra cosa actualizaré cunado pueda…y talvez actualice mas rápido si me dejan mas reviews XD**

**OK **

**YUURAM4EVER!!**

**Nos vemos ¡!**


	4. Chapter 4

El plan maestro

_El plan maestro_

OoOoOoO

_**Aquí esta el cuarto capitulo!**_

_**Espero que les guste!!**_

_**Y gracias a todos los que leen mi historia! gracias!!**_

OoOoOoO

"Wolf…no podemos dejar de ser prometidos…yo te amo" pensó sintiendo lagrimas en sus propios ojos

Wolfram corrió por el pasillo alterno a las habitaciones de Sara, buscando desesperadamente una salida…

-Al fin los establos-observo aminorando su marcha

Corrió hasta la caseta donde estaban los caballos, por suerte su caballo era el primero de la fila. Se acercó a su caballo y suspiro sonoramente ,tomando las riendas de su caballo lo llevo afuera.

-tonto-menciono con voz entrecortada, subió a su caballo ágilmente.

-vamos!-dijo mientras tomaba las riendas y dando golpes con sus botas a los costados del caballo, inicio su veloz marcha atravesando la puerta principal…

Wolfram empezaba a soltar una pequeña lágrima…-torpe!-volvió a mencionar. Wolfram se abrió paso con su caballo por el medio del pueblo, botando unos puestos de fruta y uno que otro peatón, realmente no lo importaba mas que irse lo antes posible. Llego al muelle y diviso el barco que recientemente lo había traído a big shimaron…

Wolfram grito a los marinos del barco, subiendo con todo y su caballo al barco, desmonto y sin mirar a nadie el rubio se dirijo directamente a su camerino. Pesadamente el masoku giro el pomo de la puerta y dándole pasó a la habitación.

Desconsoladamente Wolfram se tiro en la cama y abrazo la almohada que se encontraba cerca de el, ocultando su boca empezó a gritar

-Yuuri eres un idiota! como pudiste ir a ver a Sara! a Sara! por que no a alguien más! por que a Sara! yo!...yo!!...yo…- abrazaba más fuerte la almohada ,dejando que sus lágrimas salieran y colaran lentamente su dolor poco a poco

En la habitación solo se oían pequeños sollozos que el rubio trataba de acallar.

…Yuuri… me duele lo que acabas de hacer… yo estaba tan enamorado…no… aun estoy tan enamorado de ti… pero tu no me amas… acaso a..amas…a Sara?-wolfram rompió en llanto nuevamente, un llanto amargo y doloroso…

Que tiene Sara que yo no tengo!?acaso tengo que dejarme crecer el cabello…talvez te guste que tenga el cabello largo como Sara….o simplente no me quieras de ninguna forma….Yuu..ri..- Wolfram no lo soportaba mas seguía llorando sin parar, le dolía demasiado lo que Yuuri había hecho…lo mejor era alejarse de el….

De pronto tocaron la puerta, interrumpiendo el llanto de wolfram.

-Comandante, a donde nos dirigimos?-pregunto el capitán del barco

Vamos …a mis tierras-dijo Wolfram mientras trataba de aclarar su voz

Entendido Comandante, llegáremos al puerto dentro de 2 horas-menciono el hombre mientras se alejaba.

Cuando el rubio estuvo seguro que el capitán ya se había ido, toco su bolsillo y saco un papel cuidadosamente doblado…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, arrugando el papel entre sus manos dijo para si

este plan nunca se cumplirá! fui un idiota por creer que funcionaria!- miro el papel con rabia y lo empezó a romper en pequeños pedazos.

Wolfram se sentó, pero sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza que lo hizo recostarse de nuevo.

Mirando al techo sus labios temblorosos mencionaron unas últimas palabras antes de caer profundamente dormido -estupido…- repitió.

Yuuri se encontraba todavía en las habitaciones de Sara…

Sara se veía muy complacido con lo ocurrido …con una sonrisa en sus labios – Déjalo ir Yuuri, no lo vez, dijo que te dejaba libre, ya no eres su prometido, asi que puedes quedarte conmigo…- dijo en voz melosa.

-No!- dijo Yuuri soltando su brazo del agarre de Sara.

Yuuri, vamos se que sentiste algo cuando nos besamos! -dijo Sara muy enojado.

No! Cállate!! Fuiste tu quien me beso! Yo no!...ahh!... como sea!!... me voy!!- Yuuri tomo su chaqueta y corrió hacia la puerta, sin que Sara pudiera impedirlo…

No dejare que te escapes! serás mío, no del tonto de Wolfram!!-afirmo Sara mientras se arreglaba las gafas.

Yuuri corría a toda velocidad hacia los establos, de algo le había servido entrenar con Conard todas las mañanas.

Al fin había encontrado un pasillo que llegaba a los establos…

Yuuri corrió hacia la caseta y pensó "como habrás encontrado las salida tan rápido". Tomo a su caballo.

-viejo amigo ayúdame a recuperarlo!! Arre!!-dijo Yuuri mientras su caballo empezaba a correr, al igual que su prometido, no le importo mucho los obstáculos en su camino, solo quería llegar lo antes posible al muelle.

Cuando finalmente llego, pudo ver el barco a la distancia "no llegue a tiempo" pensó para si.

Yuuri se acercó al capitán y le ordeno –llévame a las tierras de shin makoku-

-hai!- respondió obediente el capitán

Yuuri se recargo en la orilla del barco y solo podía pensar en Wolfram

"_Wolfram a donde habrás ido? te necesito aquí a mi lado…te necesito, no me abandones diciendo que ya no eres mi prometido, te amo no te alejes de mi…te buscare hasta que te encuentre... por que te necesito…Wolf, perdóname porque no te dije antes que te amo…"_

Yuuri suspiro, quitando las manos del borde – me voy al camerino, si necesitan algo estaré ahí-comento mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el camerino…

Se recostó en la cama y dirijo su mirad al techo

–que bueno que tu ya me diste mi primer beso…no… nuestro primer beso…aunque fuera uno solo …ahí me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero no se como expresarlos…ahhh!!Sara lo arruino todo, necesito alejarme de el!!...me pregunto que estará pensando Wolfram…nunca quise hacerlo sufrir…-

En algún lugar en medio de el mar…

Wolfram empezaba a despertar de su sueño, frotandoce los ojos, se sentó en la cama, suspiro y se volvió a acostar,sus típicos mareos lo atacaban de nuevo.

-Yuuri-dijo en voz baja, mientras sus manos apretaban las sabanas

Tocaron la puerta…

-Capitán Wolfram, ya llegamos a sus tierras-afirmo el capitán

-Saldré en un momento-dijo Wolfram mientras se arreglaba la ropa y se dirigía hacia la puerta

El rubio salio del camerino, subió unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban hacia arriba. Wolfram se recargo en el mástil del barco observando el puerto cercano.

"_Debo alejarme de ti por el bien de mi corazón" _suspiro.

Un caballo ya estaba preparado para el. Sus escoltas también ya estaban preparados para su llegada. El rubio monto su caballo.

"_este será un lago viaje"_ pensó mientras su caballo avanzaba.

-Comandante Wolfram…esta usted bien?-se atrevió a preguntar uno de sus escoltas

-Si estaré bien-afirmo el masoku agachando la cabeza

El guardia lo vio con ojos de tristeza y siguieron su camino.

Los demás ya conocían la razón, siempre que Wolfram llegaba con esa mirada, era por que algo malo había ocurrido entre el y el Maou…

No era como esos días cuando el maou le daba alguna esperanza y lucia radiante…

El rubio vio al final del camino el castillo y en la entrada reconoció una silueta concida, su tío. Wolfram bajo del caballo al llegar a la entrada, su tío abrió los brazos en un gesto cariñoso y Wolfram sin decir una palabra correspondió al abrazo.

-no te preoucupes, el reaccionara ,ya lo veras-menciono el tío del rubio mientras le dedicaba unas palmadas en la espalda.

Wolfram levanto la mirada y deshizo el abrazo – me voy a mi habitación, no tengo hambre por favor que nadie me moleste- dijo, ha su tío quien asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y una sonrisa.

Era difícil para el ver a Wólfram tan desconsolado, asi que decidió hacer algo al respecto.

-Escribe a Heinz, dile que necesito que venga al castillo, Wolfram regreso y lo necesita-ordeno al sirviente, el cual salio inmediatamente a entregarle la carta al mensajero.

Mientras tanto, el rubio ya en su habitación observaba la puesta de sol y veía como un color rosa lila se apoderaba del cielo…sintiendo una gran melancolía pues no era ese el lugar donde quería estar.

Ya cerca del castillo de shin makoku…Yuuri también observaba el cielo

"_esos colores rosas me recuerdan a ti"_ pensó para si, no podía quitar al rubio de su cabeza y no podía esperar mas para verlo y aclarar las cosas.

Yuuri apresurado bajo del barco y antes de subirse al carruaje, pregunto –el príncipe Wolfram ya regreso de big shimaron?-

El cochero miro extrañado a Yuuri y afirmo

- No, su excelencia nunca regreso su barco a este puerto, pero he oído noticias de que se ha quedado en sus tierras-

-QUEEEE!!-grito Yuuri, de pronto sintió un dolor desconocido en el fondo de su pecho…

Rápidamente bajo del carruaje y se dirigió al barco que recientemente lo había traído de vuelta…

-Capitán!!Necesito que me lleve a las tierras de Wolfram!!Ahora!!-grito yuuri mientras subía al barco.

-hai! heika-respondió el capitán mientras subía de nuevo a su barco.

Yuuri se apoyo en una de las orillas del barco – Porque no regresaste aquí?! Wolf tengo que verte!- una voz lo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-heika…tenemos un problema…esta oscureciendo y a la distancia se aproxima una gran tormenta y podríamos perdernos.-

Yuuri grito con firmeza -Que! yo necesito salir hoy!-

- Lo se heika pero podríamos naufragar – refirió el capitán preocupado por el y su tripulación.

Se sintió frustrado, ninguno de sus planes, estaba funcionando "_maldita sea"_ pensó

-Entonces a que hora salimos?-pregunto con la mirada en el piso y sus maños se empuñaron.

-mañana a primera hora-respondió el capitán

-esta bien-dijo el maou derrotado

-entonces mañana a primera hora…otra cosa dormiré aquí para que salgamos, sin que me tenga que esperar a que regrese del castillo- comando Yuuri con un tono duro y frió.

Yuuri se dirigía a su camerino, se sentía frustrado, mal en todo sentido.. Y lo último que pudo pensar fue

"W_olfram espera por mi"_

Wolfram no había podido conciliar el sueño…solo pensaba en Yuuri y algo le decía que Yuuri también estaba haciendo lo mismo.

El tío de Wolfram entro en su habitación, alegremente le comento

– Sobrino tienes una visita!-

-que!?-dijo el rubio apenas levantándose de su mala noche se sueño…

**Continuara…**

**Hola!!**

**Como an estado mis lectores? espero que bien!**

**Este es el cuarto capitulo de el plan maestro!!Asta ahora pude escribir!**

**Tengo mis justificaciones! Xd**

**Aquí el tío de wolfram se me hace como cheri sama! no se por que!!XD**

**Ok si quieren que siga con esta historia dejen reviews!!**

**Y otro cosa actualizare cuando pueda, pero prometo que no me tardare tanto XD**

**OK**

**Los quiero!!**

**Bye**

**QUE VIVA EL YUURAM 4EVER**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola!_

_Como__ han estado? espero que bien!!_

_Mis explicaciones están en la parte de abajo!!_

_No se enfaden si? _

_Ahora sabrán quien es Heinz! XD_

_Una cosa, tiene un pequeño spoiler de la tercera temporada, haber si lo notan..he he he!_

_Ok aquí les va el capitulo!_

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_El rubio bajo las escaleras, el chico de pelo castaño oscuro le esperaba al final de las mismas con una sonrisa __cálida apoyando sus manos sobre el pasamanos de la escalera. Wolfram bajo lentamente sonriendo de vuelta._

_Heinz – musitaron sus labios, el chico más alto que Wolfram se acerco antes que el rubio bajase la ultima grada y tomándole de la cintura le dio una vuelta en el aire_

_Wolfy! – exclamo acercándolo __hacia el…el efusivo saludo hizo a Wolfram sonrojar_

_Ey! Heinz __bájame!! no has cambiado – replico el rubio sonriendo al final_

_H__a pasado tanto tiempo desde que estas tan ocupado en la castillo poco te he visto pero me agrada mucho que estés aquí –_

_Gra..gracias por __visitarme Heinz, creo que pasare una larga temporada en mi hogar –_

_Eso me hace muy feliz, __tendré la oportunidad de volver a estar junto a ti- le dijo Heinz volviendo a abrazar a su querido amigo de la infancia._

_Que haces? – susurro Wolfram sintiendo la respiración de Heinz muy cerca de su rostro_

_Te incomoda? Es que acaso ya __te has olvidado de quien te dio tu primer beso –_

_Qué__? Oye eso no cuenta yo…tu, estábamos jugando recuerdas, por Dios tenía 5 años!–_

_Ha ha ha…lo se Wolfram __me gusta hacerte enfadar, te encantaba jugar a la casita – refirió Heinz _

_Vaya no es justo, que me avergüences –_

_Para nada Wolfy de hecho me gustaría tanto que reviviéramos esos momentos – dijo Heinz de nuevo mirando a Wolfram con la profundidad de sus ojos azules. Wolfram se sonrojo de nuevo y sintió un nudo en la garganta._

_Sobrino__, es que no vas a invitar a Heinz a cenar con nosotros? – dijo su Tío bajando las escaleras, rompiendo ese momento incomodo._

_Oh, claro..Heinz por favor __quédate a cenar – le pidió Wolfram _

_Me encantaría – dijo el __chico _

_Durante la cena Wolfram se sintió muy feliz recordando sus aventuras al lado de Heinz, aunque le causaba un poco de pena__ sobre todo recordar el inocente beso que se dieron cuando eran niños jugando al papa y la mama. Entre toda la tormenta de sentimientos en su interior respecto a Yuuri, Wolfram se dio cuenta que tenia personas que le apreciaban mucho como su Tío y Heinz._

_Oye Wolfy __mañana deberíamos ir a cabalgar juntos, quiero mostrarte como mis tierras han crecido, la plantación de manzanas es impresionante, se que te gustara –_

_No lo __sé….yo no me siento del todo bien –_

_Vamos Wolfram, Heinz ha sido muy amable contigo, no importa lo que haya pasado antes que vinieras, ya __estás en tu hogar disfrútalo, rencuéntrate con tus amigos –_

_Tienes razón __Tío…Heinz con gusto iré contigo – le dijo Wolfram sonriéndole._

_La tormenta se había alejado casi al alba, el capitán empezó a preparar el barco para zarpar hacia las tierras de Lord Wolfram como eran sus __órdenes._

_Yuuri volvió a salir a la cubierta del barco, observando el amanecer con tristeza…_

"_Debemos llegar…siento algo muy extraño, es como si me estuvieran robando algo que me pertenece…no aguanto más la ansiedad" se decía así mismo._

_Heika zaparemos ahora –_

_Gracias capitán – dijo Yuuri_

_Unas horas después ya en alta mar, un barco de acercaba, era la bandera del barco del reino de Sara…_

_Heika, el barco del Rey Sara se aproxima a nosotros –_

_Que dices? –_

_Esta a unos 200 metros de nosotros –_

_Que pueden querer? – le dijo Yuuri saliendo de nuevo a la cubierta._

_Se aproxima una lancha desde ese barco – grito un marinero_

_Yuuri se quedo frio al observar que Sara venia hacia el…minutos después ellos abordaron el barco._

_Rey Sara – dijeron todos haciendo una reverencia para recibirlo._

_Yuuri__…he venido a hablar contigo – dijo Sara_

_Si claro – le dijo Yuuri tratando de ser amable, aunque en el fondo se sentía molesto porque en parte también era su culpa que Wolfram se hubiese alejado de el._

_En el camarote de Yuuri, Sara se sentó en el sofá, sin dejar de ver fijamente a Yuuri._

_Quería__ pedirte perdón Yuuri –_

_Sara…creo __–_

_Déjame__ terminar de decirte lo que pienso…por favor – dijo Sara, Yuuri asintió sin ninguna molestia_

_Yuuri mis sentimientos no han cambiado de hecho son __más fuertes, aunque no espero que me correspondas, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte creado problemas – dijo Sara con una expresión triste en su rostro. _

_Sara…__está bien, olvidemos lo que paso, yo ahora necesito arreglar las cosas con Wolfram, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos-_

_De verdad Yuuri eso me haría muy feliz, yo no podría vivir sabiendo que me odias –_

_No te odio, no podría, eres mi amigo y salvaste mi vida, no es algo que yo olvide __así de fácil, lo que paso fue un error, yo solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes –_

_Así__ será Yuuri – refirió Sara tomando las manos de Yuuri entre las suyas con una sonrisa_

_Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, hablare con Wolfram si es necesario –__añadió_

_No lo será, Wolfram seguro solo __está molesto, pero sé que cuando hablemos, estaremos bien de nuevo– afirmo Yuuri llevando una mano sobre el cuello, haciendo uno de sus típicos ademanes_

_Me alegrare por ti, yo quiero que seas feliz-__menciono Sara tomando la mano libre de Yuuri_

_Gracias Sara..gracias –__dijo el peli negro sonrojándose._

_Wolf__ram y Heinz cabalgaban hacia las tierras de Heinz, era un paisaje maravilloso, los arboles perfectamente alineados y con el sol reflejando aun más el contraste verde y rojo de los arboles de manzanas._

_Heinz que vista hermosa! – dijo Wolfram con una expresión maravillada por aquel lugar._

_Ven __veámoslas de cerca- le dijo Heinz bajando de su caballo, ambos caminaron bajo los árboles…_

_Todas mis cosechas tienen algo especial, pero las mejores han sido aquellas a las que he llamado "Wolfram's apples" – le dijo mirándole de reojo, Wolfram se había sonrojado pero trato de disimular._

_Las llamaste "mis manzanas?" –_

_Claro que si…creo que por eso las he cuidado con tanto amor –_

_amor...-susurro Wolfram, Heinz se detuvo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Wolfram e inclinándose un poco hacia __él. Wolfram en su interior sintió una calidez extraña, hace mucho que no sentía que le importaba a alguien, siempre era él quien desesperadamente espera de Yuuri una sonrisa, su confianza, su tiempo, sus pensamientos…pero eso no ocurría por eso había creado ese tonto plan que había explotado en su cara y ahora Heinz su querido amigo de la infancia estaba de pie frente a él con esta expresión tan amorosa en su rostro._

_Wolfy…te quedaras para siempre, prométemelo – le pidió Heinz, el rubio pensó en todos los del castillo y en Yuuri, pero luego vino a su mente eso horrible momento en que Yuuri y Sara se besaron y su corazón __dolió de nuevo._

_Si me quedare para siempre – le respondió Wolfram sintiendo como los brazos de Heinz lo rodearon nuevamente y el también hizo lo mismo…._

_Regresemos Wolfy, mi madre quiere verte y te ha hecho un pie exquisito, podrías quedarte a dormir esta noche en nuestra villa – le dijo Heinz separándose de él._

_Me agradaría mucho, ver a tu madre y quedarme…gracias Heinz – respondió Wolfram__ con una cálida sonrisa. _

_Continuara…_

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Bueno aquí está el 5 capitulo de el plan maestro!_

_Ya lo tenía preparado pero…no había podido subirlo! sumimasen!!_

_Ok gracias por los reviews!!Me han dado muchos ánimos!!_

_Ok_

_Espero que les haya gustado!!_

_Los quiero!!_

_Bye! Hasta el próximo capítulo!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Aquí esta el capitulo!!!!!**

**Me gusta como va esta historia! Lastima que wolfram este sufriendo tanto! ese yuuri es un baka!!!**

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El barco del Heika llego a las costas de la tierra de Von Valtrana.

Yuuri me permitirás acompañarte? – pregunto Sara

Yo…no lo se, talvez no sea buena idea después de todo…jejeje… – refirió el peli negro un poco confundido de lo que debía hacer en esos precisos momentos

Por favor quiero ayudarte – contesto Sara, Yuuri sintió que realmente Sara deseable ayudarle

Bien vamos entonces –

Sara sonrió para si, todo esta sucediendo como esperaba, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para terminar este absurdo compromiso entre Yuuri y Wolfram. Yuuri por fin seria suyo.

Ambos montaron en el carruaje, estaba anocheciendo y aunque le sugirieron que pasara la noche en el puerto simplemente Yuuri no podía hacerlo, no le importaba llegar viajar de noche, todo lo que deseaba era hablar con Wolfram.

Eres tu Wolfram!! – exclamo Dagmar la madre de Heinz dándole un abrazo y dándole muchos besos

Lady Dagmar, que gusto verla – dijo Wolfram mirándola con cariño.

Estas tan apuesto!! Por allí escuche que ya tienes una prometida – comento ella

Eh!...bueno no…yo…- digo rubio sintiéndose muy apenado por el comentario

Madre, Wolfram ha venido a probar tu delicioso pastel y se quedara por esta noche –

De verdad! Que alegría, preparare todo para la cena muy especial, no sabes como te hemos extrañado, sobre todo Heinz…- digo ella mirando a su hijo con una sonrisa

Yo también los he extrañado, me siento muy contento de verles – respondió Wolfram

Cuéntame como te ha ido en el castillo? Con la realeza? Es cierto que conociste al Heika? – le preguntaba ella sin dejarle respiro.

Heinz caminaba al lado de Wolfram sintiéndose muy feliz de tener a su querido amigo en su casa y en su vida de nuevo.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la hermosa casa…platicando amenamente sobre todo lo que había pasado últimamente…

Von Valtrana han llegado su majestad Heika y el Rey Sara –dijo un sirviente inclinando levemente su cabeza

Asi que finalmente llego….iré a recibirles – responde a su mayordomo, dando media vuelta hacia la puerta.

Valtrana baja las escaleras, sabía que tarde o temprano el Heika llegaría buscando a su querido sobrino.

Heika...bienvenido, Rey Sara bienvenido – responde Valtrana haciendo una reverencia antes sus visitantes

Que puedo hacer por ustedes? – pregunta mirando al Maou.

podría avisarle a Wolfram que estoy aquí y nesecito hablar con el –respondió yuuri con un tono de confianza.

Me temo que eso será imposible por el momento mi Señor – responde. Yuuri le mira no entendiendo el porque.

Disculpe a mi sobrino pero el me ha expresado que no desea verle Heika, lo siento son sus deseos y prometí respetarlos –

Pero...pero eso no puede ser! yo necesito hablarle, por favor dígale que venga, se lo ruego!-

Wolfram no esta aquí –responde Von Valtrana

Dígame donde esta? –ruega el pelinegro

Heika….como le dije mi sobrino no…-

Basta! te ordeno que me digas donde esta Wolfram, yo soy el Maou, debes obedecerme! – grita Yuuri interrumpiendo las ultimas palabras de valtrana

El tío de wolfram lo mira sorprendido, pero aun más sorprendido esta Sara, jamás había visto a Yuuri gritar a nadie y mucho menos usar su posición de Maou para pedir algo.

Wolfram llego aquí muy afectado por lo sucedido con usted, esta tratando de dejar todos esos problemas atrás, yo quiero mucho a mi sobrino y deseo que el sea feliz con otra persona, por eso he consentido que tenga un nuevo prometido, Heinz Troger, Wolfram esta hospedado en su villa y no se cuando volverá –

"que esta diciendo!! Que Wolfram tiene un nuevo prometido! No! No eso no puede ser!"

Se dice Yuuri asi mismo tratando de asimilar lo que esta diciendo Von Valtrana

Yo soy el prometido de Wolfram, nadie mas…usted esta mintiendo!! Le exijo que me lleven hasta allá- replica Yuuri furioso enpuñanado sus manos.

Lo siento, no quiero que usted vuelva a lastimar a mi sobrino-

Este asunto es entre Wolfram y yo, no me importa si usted no quiere decirme, yo lo buscare por mi cuenta- le grito Yuuri aun mas enfurecido

Yuuri cálmate por favor, déjame hablar con Von valtrana en privado, espérame en el carruaje te juro que yo hare lo posible para que le me diga donde esta Wolfram – le pide Sara acercándose a el y tomándole de las manos

Von Valtrana comprenderá que es necesario que tu y Wolfram hablen – le dice Sara tranquilizando un poco al peli negro.

Yuuri asiente y hace lo que Sara le pide (Yuuri es tan bakana!! U _ U) esta tan enojado, siente que el mundo se le viene encima, pero talvez Sara logre convencer al testarudo tío de Wolfram.

Von Valtrana, por favor es necesario que ellos hablen - comenta Sara mirando al tío de Wolfram pidiéndole su comprensión.

Rey Sara yo lo comprendo, pero no son los deseos de mi sobrino-

Bien y si me permite a mi ir primero, como emisario para darle el mensaje de Yuuri, respetaremos su respuesta y si Wolfram no quiere verle yo se lo diré a su majestad. Yo soy muy amigo de ambos por eso me gustaría ser mediador en este asunto y que se resuelva de la mejor manera- insistió Sara, Valtrana lo vio por un momento dudando pero finalmente aceptando la propuesta, sin sospechar las verdaderas motivaciones de Sara.

Yuuri caminaba de un lado a otro, inquieto, ansioso, pasaba su mano por su cabello repetidamente…

Yuuri – le llamo Sara acercándose a el

Que paso? Te lo dijo? –

Si Yuuri me llevaran mañana temprano… pero iré solo, tu tendrás que quedarte aquí esperando que yo le de el mensaje a Wolfram –

Pero Wolfram talvez no entienda porque tu vas y no yo-

Yuuri confía en mi, yo le explicare todo a Wolfram, no hay otra forma de que Valtrana lo permita ,a menos que vaya yo primero –

Yuuri baja la mirada sintiéndose impotente y sabiendo que no le queda otra salida…

Esta bien lo haremos asi – responde el maou derrotado

Vamos Yuuri todo estará bien, te lo prometo – dice Sara colocando una mano en el hombro de Yuuri

La cena había estado deliciosa, la compañía excelente y el pie de manzana hecho por Lady Dagmar era uno de los favoritos de Wolfram, incluso se sirvió doble porción.

Que tarde es ya, Wolfram estarás cansado de un día tan ajetreado-refirió lady Dagmar, mientras llevaba una servilleta hacia su boca.

por favor hijo muéstrale su habitación quieres? –

Claro, madre...Wolfy vamos –dijo Heinz dándole una palmada en la espalda al rubio.

Gracias por la linda velada Lady Dagmar –dijo Wolfram antes de abandonar la habitación.

Fue un placer querido, descansa bien –

Heinz y Wolfram caminaban por el pasillo del segundo piso de la mansión.

Esta es tu habitación Wolfy y esa habitación al frente esta la mía, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo –

Gracias Heinz…yo no se como agradecértelo – respondió el rubio

Bueno…yo pensaba que talvez podríamos recordar los viejos tiempos cuando te quedabas en mi habitación por que tenias miedo a la oscuridad –

Quedarme en tu habitación! – repitió Wolfram sorprendido y con el calor en todo su rostro.

Acaso no te gustaría? – pregunta Heinz dando un paso mas cerca del Wolfram

Eh? Como dices esas cosas?! – pregunta el ojiverde alterado, Heinz emite una sonrisita, muy entretenido viendo como Wolfram se pone tan nervioso.

Las digo porque son lo que pienso y siento…Wolfy…no sabes cuando te he extrañado – le dice poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Wolfram.

El rubio muy nervioso trata de girar la perilla de la puerta de su habitación y Heinz se inclina aun mas hacia el, finalmente logra girarla y abrir… pero lo hace tan repentinamente que cae de espaldas y Heinz involuntariamente también cae sobre el y sus rostros quedan muy cerca.

Heinz acaricia la mejilla de Wolfram, cuantas veces no había soñado con tenerlo de nuevo tan cerca…

Wolfram…olvidare de quien te ha hecho sufrir…déjame reemplazarlo – le dice casi susurrando y dándole pequeños besos por la línea de su quijada y cuello.

Wolfram esta estático, no sabe que hacer o como reaccionar, siente los besos y el cuerpo de Heinz tan próximo…anhela sentirse amado por alguien…anhela la cercanía de otra persona…anhela besos y caricias...su interior es un tumulto de emociones, Yuuri por un lado y Heinz por el otro…

Dame una oportunidad Wolfram…- le pide Heinz deteniéndose a mirar esos bellos ojos verdes que siempre le han cautivado, su mano acaricia el cabello de Wolfram suavemente y con la misma ternura se aleja y ayuda a Wolfram a ponerse de pie, abrazándole tiernamente.

-Si…-musita recostando su rostro sobre el pecho de Heinz, una lagrima rueda por el rostro del rubio… mientras Heinz presiona delicadamente sus labios en el sedoso cabello de Wolfram.

Heinz se aleja de el y le sonríe… - Te veré en la mañana, que pases buena noche Wolfy – le dice su querido amigo.

Wolfram agradece que no le haya presionado a nada más, su corazón aun esta indeciso, su corazón aun siente pertenecer a Yuuri, aunque cada vez le parece que ese sentimiento desaparece poco a poco…

Sara llega la mañana siguiente a las tierras de la Familia Troger. Sonríe para si acercándose a la mansión.

Lady Dagmar sale a recibir al Rey Sara, el le indica el motivo apremiante de su visita el poder hablar con Wolfram de algo muy importante, ella desconociendo lo ocurrido envía a su criada que le informe al rubio que le buscan, Wolfram al escuchar que el Rey Sara lo busca se siente muy confundido "que puede buscar el aquí".

Sara que haces aquí? – pregunta Wolfram con frialdad

He vendió a decirte algo muy importante –dijo Sara

Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, por favor vete –

No, Wolfram te equivocas, tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar…hablaremos de Yuuri –

Yuuri vino contigo? –dijo el rubio desconcertado

Si, me espera en el muelle, solo quería que te aclaráramos algo –

-Aclararme que? -

Aclarar que Yuuri y yo…-

Yuuri y tú que?! – le interrumpe el rubio fastidiado por el tono meloso de Sara

que somos amantes, pasamos la noche juntos – le dice Sara en tono serio pero con una expresión de burla hacia su rival.

Los ojos de Wolfram tiemblan con lagrimas a punto de caer…a penas logra contenerlas "Yuuri y Sara…como!!" grita su corazón….

Yuuri ni siquiera quiso verte para terminar contigo, es gracioso porque realmente lo tuyo con el no era una relación de prometidos mas bien tu siempre andabas como un perro faldero tras de el, hazte un favor Wolfram ten un poco de dignidad y no vuelvas a mendigar el cariño de mi Yuuri, el se olvido de ti en el momento que yo llegue a su vida –

Sara se aleja de el sonriendo, triunfante…ha logrado destrozar el corazón de Wolfram…

Continuara…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hola!**

**Dejen reviews quiero saber que les pareció…por mi estoy algo traumada…esta historia me ha llevado a un rumbo que ni yo me imaginaba....Xd**

**YUURAM4EVER! (aunque por el momento no XD)**

**OK los quiero!!!! Hasta el siguiente capitulo!!**

**Itekimas!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Como lo prometí aquí esta el capitulo!!!**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Ok**

**Empecemos!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yuuri no ha podido esperar, sin que Sara lo sepa lo ha seguido de lejos todo el camino hasta la casa de la familia Troger. No podía simplemente quedarse esperando, el necesita hablar con Wolfram, mas ahora que se ha dado cuenta que no puede estar sin el, que sus sentimientos siempre disfrazados por un aparente rechazo y vergüenza en realidad eran tan fuertes y dentro de el siente este gran amor, espera que no sea tan tarde, espera no haber perdido a su querido Wolfram para siempre.

Sara ha salido de la villa, yuuri lo mira irse…Sara sonríe, eso quiere decir que tiene buenas noticias para el, eso quiere decir que Wolfram ha aceptado verle. Sin más preámbulos Yuuri se dirige a la casa, sin detenerse y preguntarle a Sara, pues esta seguro que todo ha salido bien, todo estará bien con Wolfram ahora, camina hacia la casa esperando encontrarse con el rubio.

Wolfram esta conmocionado por las palabras de Sara, siente que algo muere en su alma…

Yuuri como pudiste traicionarme asi!!– dice con dolor en su voz – Jamás lo perdonare, jamás quiero verte otra vez!!- Wolfram necesita alejarse de todos en este momento, siente un dolor en el pecho, ya no es algo de sentimientos, es incluso un dolor físico. Le cuesta respirar…se despoja de su chaqueta y sale de la villa, hacia los campos.

Varias lagrimas corren por su rostro, se las limpia con la parte trasera de su mano, quiere correr…quiere desaparecer…

Yuuri al pasar observa al rubio salir de la casa, por un momento quiere llamarle en voz alta, pero nota que esta llorando, su corazón se sobresalta – Que te sucede Wolfram…quien te ha hecho llorar- se dice mientras camina rápidamente detrás del rubio decidido a alcanzarlo.

Wolfram corre, esta lejos de la casa, pero no lejos de su tristeza…camina entre los árboles, camina y en un momento no puede mas, cae de rodillas vencido por su dolor…se inclina hacia adelante, sus manos rasguñan la tierra, la lagrimas caen a la tierra, su vista nublada por ellas.

Porque?...yo te amo…porque? Yo te amaba – dice con la voz entrecortada, entre sollozos, un momento después escucha la voz que menos esperaba, la voz del Maou

Wolf?-

Yuuri se siente totalmente perturbado por la escena de dolor de Wolfram… "quien te hizo daño, dime quien y yo le haré pagar, Wolfram no llores, no lo soporto!" piensa Yuuri.

Wolfram levanta la mirada pensando que sus ojos le engañan, Yuuri se arrodilla frente a el, tocando con su mano la mejilla de rubio, el rubio lo mira como si fuese una aparición.

Wolfram que sucede, porque lloras, que paso…estoy aquí Wolfram he venido por ti...yo tengo que decirte que yo te a…-

De un golpe a parta la mano de Yuuri…

No me toques!! – le grita, cayendo sentado hacia atrás

Wolfram…pero que? – dice Yuuri sin entender

No te me acerques!! – le dice con rabia – que haces aquí, es que no fue suficiente mandar a Sara!! Quieres continuar haciéndome daño!! –

Wolfram no entiendo, yo jamás te haría daño! –

No mientas mas Yuuri…yo no quiero estar cerca de ti, te odio!!- le grita, pero el maou no puede aceptar las palabras del rubio, simplemente no lo hará, tienen que hablar, tiene que explicarle, tiene que recuperarlo.

Wolfram tratando de alejarse de Yuuri se da la vuelta y trata de levantarse, pero Yuuri lo detiene agarrándole de las piernas, haciéndolo cae de nuevo al suelo boca abajo…el maou trepa por el cuerpo del rubio, Wolfram lucha y se da la vuelta de nuevo, quedando frente a frente con Yuuri, a pesar de ser un hennachoko como Wolfram le llama, Yuuri no lo es tanto y a pesar de los golpes que el rubio quiere darle para alejarlo ,logra capturar sus manos, fijándolas a cada lado de la cabeza de Wolfram.

Suéltame Yuuri, es que no oíste te odio!! – le repite Wolfram forcejeando sin éxito.

Basta Wolfram!! tu no me odias! tu me amas! y yo también te amo – le dice Yuuri inclinándose, sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero es ahora o nunca, sus labios se posan sobre los del rubio en un beso apasionado. Muchas veces Yuuri había pensando en que sentiría, a que sabia la boca del rubio y si eran suaves sus labios como se veían…finalmente lo estaba besando, después de haber luchado tanto tiempo contra la idea de eran prometidos, por lo raro que se sentía ya que ambos eran chicos, ahora sabia que esto era lo correcto, Wolfram era para el y el era para Wolfram.

Wolfram se resistía, y aunque no quisiera no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los besos de Yuuri, dios era algo que había esperado tanto tiempo.

Te amo...- repitió Yuuri, el pelinegro sin darse cuenta rozaba su cuerpo con el de su amado sintiéndose abrumado por una calidez que le impulsaba a buscar la cercanía del rubio.

"Yuuri dijo que me ama!" pensaba con dificultad, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, Wolfram entonces respondió el beso de su amado Yuuri, dentro de si había un remolino de sentimientos…quería creer después de tanto dolor que era cierto que Yuuri lo amaba.

El Maou sintió que su amado Wolfram aceptaba y respondía a sus besos, sabia que no podía odiarlo, simplemente no podría vivir con algo asi, soltó las manos de Wolfram y el lo abrazo, Yuuri hizo lo mismo aforrándose al rubio "dios moriría sin ti…Wolf".

De pronto, alguien a parta a Yuuri de Wolfram violentamente lazándole a un lado.

Déjalo!! – grita Heinz con el rostro enrojecido de cólera, el maou aterriza en el suelo.

Heinz! – exclama Wolfram

Estas bien Wolfram? – le dice Heinz aproximándose al rubio, el ha visto el forcejeo desde lejos y ha ido a rescatar a Wolfram de su supuesto atacante.

Si, Heinz…pero el es…-

Ey!! Que diablos te pasa, quien eres tu? – reclama Yuuri

Soy Heinz Troger, dueño de estas tierras..y tu intruso morirás hoy – le dice desenvainando su espada

No Heinz, detente..no es un intruso…el es Yuuri, es el Rey de Shin Makoku, el Maou – explica Wolfram deteniendo a Heinz de hacerle a daño al pelinegro.

El Maou? Este es el hombre que te ha hecho sufrir todo este tiempo verdad –

Wolfram baja la mirada sin responder.

Si soy el Maou! Y he venido por Wolfram – replica Yuuri molesto

Wolfram no se ira de aquí! el prometió quedarse para siempre! –

No te creo! Wolfram tiene un compromiso conmigo y no puede quedarse aquí, ven vamonos Wolf – le dice Yuuri tomándole del brazo, Wolfram se suelta del pelinegro.

No…Yuuri…no me iré contigo – le dice con mirada seria

Pero? Wolf…vine por ti, te necesito! Acepte mis sentimientos, yo te quiero – responde Yuuri con un ruego en su voz.

Sara dijo que tu y el son amantes, que pasaron la noche juntos – le dice el rubio con una mirada desconfiada.

Ese mentiroso, desgraciado de Sara!! Te juro Wolfram no paso nada entre nosotros…nada!-

No se si puedo creerte Yuuri, no se si puedo confiar en ti, tu lo besaste yo te vi –

Eso fue un error, y el me beso a mi, te juro que solo eres tu quien me importa Wolfram-

No le creas Wolf, es un engaño, cuantas veces mas te hará sentir humillado y que no vales nada – intervino Heinz, Yuuri le da una mirada mortal.

Tú no te metas! Esto es entre Wolfram y yo!-

Tiene razón…Yuuri…tu no sabes como me he sentido todo este tiempo siempre esperando algo de ti…tengo miedo que te estés burlando de mi de nuevo, que me ilusiones y de nuevo te arrepientas de lo que dices sentir…dios estoy muy confundido, por favor vete Yuuri! Vete!! – dice el rubio dándose la vuelta y alejándose del maou.

Yuuri trata de seguirle pero Heinz se interpone…

Quítate! – le dice en tono autoritario

A mi no me importa si eres un rey, el maou…para mi no vales nada! Wolfram será para mi al final…tu no lo mereces! – le dice Heinz empujando a pelinegro.

Eso lo veremos!– replica Yuuri, mientras ve como se aleja Wolfram y luego Heinz…no los sigue necesita reagrupar sus fuerzas, necesita pensar que hará ahora, entre lo primero será arreglar algo con el rey de Big Shimaron… "Que estupido fui en creer en tus buenas intenciones" piensa…

Te voy a recuperar Wolfram…volverás a creer en mi y en nuestro amor, espérame Wolf…- se dice dirigiéndose hacia su caballo.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado!!**

**Me gusta como va la historia! **

**Ya era hora que yuuri dejara de ser tan hennachoko! XD**

**Reviews plis! quiero saber que piensan!!**

**n u n**

**Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hola!**_

_**Aquí esta el capi!**_

_**Disfrútenlo!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wolfram se deja caer pesadamente en la cama, esta abrumado….su cuerpo aun recuerda la cercanía de Yuri, sus labios recuerdan el beso, su primer beso real…y sobre todo las palabras de Yuuri.

"esto no puede estar pasando! primero esta Heinz y luego Yuuri…y la promesa que le hice a Heinz…y mi compromiso con Yuuri…Dijo que me ama" pensaba apretando la almohada. "Pero y Sara...es que yo lo vi besándole…y el dijo que habían pasado la noche juntos…aah! Estoy tan confundido…Yuuri…de verdad tu me amas??"

Tocan a su puerta…la suave voz de Heinz se escucha del otro lado…

Wolfy podemos hablar – le dice apoyando suavemente su mano en la puerta, con la mirada baja, esperando que el rubio le abra.

Wolfram duda un poco en realidad quiere pensar un momento y tratar de encontrar una solución, pero no puede dejar de responderle a Heinz, quien le ha demostrado ser su amigo y preocuparse sinceramente por el.

Heinz…pasa – le dice abriendo la puerta, Heinz entra mirando la expresión preocupada en el rostro de su querido Wolfram

Estas bien? Sabes que estoy aquí para ti – le dice el chico más alto, mientras se acerca y toma el hombro del chico.

Gracias…se que puedo contar contigo, no entiendo porque Yuuri vino a verme…el y yo…-

No tienes que contarme sino quieres Wolfy…oye ven acá – le dice abrazándole suavemente

El rubio se deja abrazar y un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, sus sentimientos son un tumulto pero por el momento se siente confortado por Heinz, pero sabe que debe tomar una decisión…y pronto.

Cerca de las tierras de lord Valtrana, se ha establecido el campamento, donde Sara piensa que Yuuri esta esperándole con las noticias sobre Wolfram.

El rey de big shimaron baja de su carruaje, se siente de lo más feliz, su misión ha sido cumplida, ha destruido cualquier posibilidad de que Yuuri y Wolfram estén juntos de nuevo.

Ya sabe que le dirá a Yuuri, todo esta saliendo a la perfección. Sonríe para si nuevamente "Yuuri ahora si serás solo para mi y no de ese tonto rubio" piensa caminando muy seguro hacia la tienda de Yuuri.

Antes de abrir la tienda pregunta a un guardia -Donde esta el Maou?-

Rey Sara, es que acaso no le vio en el camino, el salió tras suyo unos momentos después de que usted se marcho a las tierras de la Familia Troger – responde el guardia, Sara siente un estremecimiento…

Que dices!! – reclama al guardia casi gritándole

Sara! – grita Yuuri bajando de su caballo rápidamente, en sus ojos hay ira y total desprecio, esto hace correr un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Sara, aun asi trata de mantener la calma

Yuuri, pero de donde vienes..yo pens..-

Yuuri le da un golpe derribándole al suelo…Sara ni siquiera puede reaccionar a tiempo…

Mentiroso infeliz!! – le grita el maou – Como pudiste Sara! Yo confiaba en ti!! – le reclama de nuevo.

No se de que hablas Yuuri – replica Sara haciéndose el inocente.

No finjas!! – le grita Yuuri inclinándose sobre el y tomándole de la ropa con ambas manos

Le dijiste a Wolfram que somos amantes!? Porque lo hiciste!?- le dice Yuuri agitándole bruscamente

Que! No…como crees, el malentendió que yo fui a verlo en tu nombre –

Maldición! Sara deja de mentir…solo algo te digo no quiero verte jamás, desaparece de mi vista y nunca te vuelvas a acercar a Wolfram y de mi – le grita empujándole de nuevo con fuerza

Yuuri espera! – le llama Sara, uno de sus sirvientes se acerca para ayudarle a levantarse y Sara lo rechaza de un golpe

No permitiré que Wolfram este contigo, jamás! – dice entre dientes mientras se levanta solo -Llama a Verias – le ordena al guardia

Yuuri necesita hablar con Lord Valtrana, buscara que el tío de Wolfram le ayude a poder hablar con el rubio sin que nadie los interrumpa, tranquilamente para aclarar las cosas y decirle a su amado rubio cuanto lo necesita y le ama. No le importa tener que rogar por su ayuda, hará lo que sea para recuperar a Wolfram.

En la Villa…

Wolfram se ha recostado a descansar, Heinz ha ofrecido cuidar su sueño, a pesar de la negativa inicial del rubio, la insistencia de Heinz lo ha convencido…

Heinz le observa dormir, la imagen de Wolfram, la forma angelical en que duerme…

Wolfy…eres como te recuerdo, pareces un ángel cuando duermes…no permitiré que te lleven de mi lado- susurra.

El rubio sigue durmiendo sin oír las palabras de Heinz, quien se acerca a el dándole un suave beso en los labios…

Te amo…- susurra

En el campamento cerca del castillo de Lord Valtrana…

Rey Sara esta seguro que quiere que hagamos esto –dice un guardia algo asustado

Si, no me importa lo que pase, solo cumple con lo que te ordeno –

Asi será mi Rey – responde Verias saliendo de la tienda de Sara.

A donde vamos Comandante Verias –pregunta uno de los soldados que le seguía.

A las tierras de Troger – le dice tomando su espada.

-Lord Valtrana, le juro que Wolfram significa todo para mi, se que cometí muchos errores, ( bastantes! Hennachoko) pero estoy aquí, Wolfram es mi prometido y le quiero junto a mi para siempre – le dice Yuuri con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Heika…yo no se que decirle…-

Diga que me ayudara, necesito hablar con Wolfram, por favor – le pide Yuuri

Esta bien Heika…iremos a buscar a Wolfram para que hable con el y se aclare esta situación, pero si el no quiere prométame que no le forzara a que vuelva con usted – le dice mirando la expresión de alegría del Maou.

Gracias…- le dice Yuuri, esta es una esperanza de recuperar a la persona mas querida para el.

En la Villa, Wolfram despierta de la siesta que ha tomado, Heinz no esta en la habitación…Wolfram se levanta lentamente, sinte una sensación extraña, parecida a la del beso de yuuri..Pero es diferente; se acerca a la ventana, el sol empieza a ocultarse tras las montañas…su primer pensamiento es Yuuri.

Debo verte Yuuri, necesito verte – se dice y tomando su chaqueta

Se dirige a las caballerizas…siente dentro de si esta ansiedad de ver al pelinegro…nadie le ha visto partir, pero no puede esperar mas ha tomado una decisión "quiero verte Yuuri, quiero que me digas de nuevo que me amas".

Se dirige hacia el palacio de su tío, en la distancia ve unos jinetes a caballo, ellos le han visto y vienen a su encuentro…

Yuuri! – exclama el rubio y apresura el paso…pero se equivoca…

Aquellos hombres son aliados de Sara, se acercan y al verle le atacan usando majutsu…Wolfram usa su poder de fuego para defenderse, pero es una emboscada y de repente recibe un golpe por la espalda y cae al suelo…sus ojos se sienten pesados y siente como su cuerpo no responde…"Yuuri ayúdame…" susurra y todo se oscurece…

Uno de los hombres baja de su caballo…se le acerca…

-esta inconciente Señor! – exclama mirando al comandante…Verias…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Yuuram4ever!!**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado…**_

_**No había tenido tiempo de subir el capitulo,perdon!**_

_**Ok gracias por los comentarios, cualquier sugerencia dejen me un comentario**_

_**Ok bye!!**_

_**Matta ne!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola!**_

_**No se cuanto tiempo paso desde mi ultima actualización! pero gracias por tenerme paciencia y esperar por el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Ok**_

_**Empecemos!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuuri galopa a toda velocidad junto con Von Valtrana, se dirigen a las tierras de los Troger a recuperar a Wolfram.

-gracias- dice el maou mientras se baja de su caballo

-finalmente llegamos, ahora heika vaya por Wolfram, pero como le dije antes…no lo fuerce a que este con usted-menciona von valtrana, un tanto preocupado

-asi lo haré-dice el peli negro mientras sube las escaleras que lo llevaran asta la puerta principal

Ahí esta Heinz, le mira con desprecio y menciona en un tono frío

– Asi que tu eres el maou, cierto?-

-si, yo soy el maou-responde Yuuri muy seguro de si mismo.

Deja en paz lo que es mió- refirió Heinz lanzando una mirada desafiante a Yuuri

lo que es tuyo?-pregunta el maou con sarcasmo

Wolfram es mió, lo quieras reconocer o no! El ya no siente nada por ti, no tenias derecho alguno a llevártelo-

Que!? Wolfram no es tuyo!! Dile que estoy aquí que deseo hablar con el –

No puedo hacer eso, Wolfram no esta aquí, pensé que se había ido al castillo –

Mientes, venimos de allá y Wolfram jamás llego…no estoy para juegos dime donde esta Wolfram! – grita el Maou.

No estoy jugando, Wolfram estaba muy mal lo deje en su habitación durmiendo y luego cuando fui a buscarle no estaba mas –

Pero que!!? No puede ser, si algo le pasa tu me las pagaras! -

Tu eres quien me dará cuentas, todo esto ha sucedido por tu culpa, fuiste tu quien lo dejo abandonado, no te importo destrozar sus sentimiento!!verdad!?-refirió Heinz haciéndole ver su falta al maou.

Yuuri se siente como una basura, Heinz tiene razon, es por su culpa que Wolfram esta aquí y la razón por la cual escapo del castillo…

- Responde! Acaso miento! -grita Heinz

- Esta bien!! Lo acepto!! Cometí muchos errores!! Pero me di cuenta que necesito a Wolfram a mi lado!! Y no lo perderé ni por ti, ni por Sara, ni por nadie!!-

- Por favor Heika, Heinz dejen de discutir lo mas importante es buscar a mi sobrino -

Ambos se miran y bajando la mirada asienten dándose cuenta que pierden tiempo valioso y deben buscar a Wolfram, algo no esta bien y eso lo saben ambos.

Heinz vuelve a la cara seria que tenia hace unos momentos y toma el hombro del maou y se hacerca a su oído – aunque te ayude en esto, no quiere decir que deje ir a wolfram tan fácilmente-

-Vamos a buscarlo!- dice yuuri mientras corre en el pasillo principal

- En las caballerizas-dice Heinz

Yuuri lo sigue, esto parece no tener fin..

En el camino han ido preguntando cada persona si no ha visto a Wolfram.

Llegaron a las caballerizas...nada… el caballo de wolfram no esta.

Yuuri empieza a desesperar pensando que no sabe como solucionar esto…

"que se supone que haremos ahora? Wolfram esta perdido por algún lado, ni yo ni …como es que se llama? a si! Heinz ,sabemos donde esta!" "genial la única vez que no actuó tanto como un hennachoko, para decirte mis sentimientos desapareces!" "esto no puede estar pasando!!Wolfram regresa!!"

Con la mirada baja ,Yuuri empuña sus manos y dice – seguiremos buscando! No me detendré hasta encontrarte!!-

En el campamento instalado por el rey Sara…

Wolfram habré sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo un dolor grande en la nuca, su vista es un poco borrosa, desorientado y aun débil trata de moverse solo para darse cuenta que tiene las manos y pies atados..Esta en el suelo recostado sobre su lado derecho, trata de apoyarse en sus codos pero es difícil, sabe que todo esto es una trampa…

Que…que es esto! – exclama, esta solo en lo que parece ser una tienda de campaña, el dolor de cabeza aumenta al estar mas conciente de si mismo. Lucha por liberarse pero es inútil.

Basta Wolfram no lograras liberarte – le dice una voz melosa a sus espaldas, el peli rubio reconocer bien esa voz y luego su rival se para frente a el.

Maldición Sara déjame ir!!- le dice el rubio moviéndose violentamente.

Que modales son esos – le dice Sara inclinándose a Wolfram y tomándole de la barbilla para que Wolfram lo vea a la cara.

Yuuri nunca volverá contigo, el jamás ha creído en ese estupido compromiso le dice Sara riendo burlonamente

No caeré en tu juego, Yuuri fue a buscarme a decirme que me ama y que me necesita, no importa lo que hagas conmigo, Yuuri jamás te perdonara –

Cállate! – le dice Sara pateando con fuerza a Wolfram en el estomago, un gemido ahogado sale de Wolfram quien cierra los ojos tratando de soportar el dolor del golpe.

Jamás Yuuri volverá a verte…por lo menos no vivo – le amenaza el Rey de Big Shimaron

Wolfram guarda silencio, sabe bien que tiene que pensar en algo pues su vida esta en peligro, trata de usar su mariouku para liberarse…pero es imposible.

Sara ordena a sus guardias que pongan de pie a Wolfram, el peli rubio le dirige una mirada altiva.

Los ojos de Sara brillan llenos de coraje y le da un golpe que rompe el labio inferior del masoku.

Verias dale un buen escarmiento antes de que termine con el le ordena a su sirviente, el hombre le mira no importa lo que el crea correcto, no importa lo que le diga su conciencia, el hará lo que su amado Rey ordena.

Sara sale de la tienda, escuchando para su satisfacción el impacto de los golpes en el joven y sus quejidos ahogados tratando de resistir, sonríe para si.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado!!Gracias por todos los cometarios! siempre me animan a seguir!**_

_**Ok**_

_**Bye**_

_**Matta ne!!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola!**

**Por estas fiestas y por que no tenía ganas de escribir… (Perdón a las lectoras-lectores XD de este fic)**

**Hasta ahora llego la inspiración!**

**Asi que sin más **

**Lean por favor!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Wolfram sabia que tenía una sola oportunidad de no morir en manos de los sirvientes de Sara y del mismo Sara. Trataba de protegerse de los golpes a pesar de estar atado de las manos, solo necesita al menos un segundo usar su poder…**

**Ese momento de tratar de escapar llego, cuando los grilletes en sus manos fueron quitados por el mismo Verias, este hizo un mal movimiento y un grillete logro golpearle en su mano izquierda, distrayendo al captor, se había lastimado con uno de ellos, gran error! Ahora Wolfram estaba libre, invoco su poder y las ropas de su agresor se prendieron en fuego, al igual que otros materiales dentro de aquella tienda de campaña, la confusión reino y con sus ultimas fuerzas el rubio logro soltarse libre de sus captores, quienes desesperadamente trataban de apagar el fuego, Verias rodó por el suelo tratando de extinguir las llamas de sus vestiduras, pero cuando logro recobrase ,el prisionero había escapado no sin antes dejar la tienda consumirse por el fuego de su poder, aunque los grilletes en sus pies no le permitían avanzar muy rápido, el metal hacia estragos en sus tobillos pero debía a toda costa escapar e ignorar el dolor que sentía, aun su cuerpo golpeado debía resistir hasta ponerse a salvo. Escapar seria difícil la voz de alarma había sido dada en el campamento llegando hasta Sara, este salio de su tienda exigiendo que capturaran a toda costa a su odiado enemigo.**

**El fuego se expandía y Wolfram no perdía la oportunidad de extender el incendio a las demás tiendas, estaba exhausto pero continuaba caminando por el sendero de guardias confusos, fuego y humo.**

**A la distancia Yuuri y Heinz observaron el humo saliendo del campamento…**

**Wolfram – exclamaron ambos al unísono, sabían que era algún tipo de señal proveniente del rubio.**

**Ambos junto al tío de Wolfram y otros hombres apresuraron su marcha hacia el campamento en llamas de Sara…**

**Sara tomo su arco y fechas de su tienda, debía detener a Wolfram antes que escapase, no podía permitir que Yuuri lo encontrara, no dejaría que ellos estuviesen juntos aunque fuese lo ultimo que haría en su vida…**

**El humo se hacia mas denso, Wolfram caminaba dando cortos pasos por los grilletes en sus pies. Se encontró ya casi saliendo del campamento, miro hacia el horizonte cuando escucho una voz en la distancia llamando su nombre, era la voz de su amado Yuuri…**

**Trato de correr hacia los jinetes que se aproximaban para su mala suerte esto lo hizo visible a su rival…**

**Yuuri también había reconocido a Wolfram, una sonrisa breve cruzo sus labios agitando las riendas de su caballo para que este fuese más rápido…**

**Sara preparo su arco y flecha, no podía fallar, algo lo distrajo...**

"**maldición! Yuuri viene hacia acá, ha visto a Wolfram!"**

**El Rey de shall shimaron centro el blanco y disparo…**

**Wolfram había visto a Yuuri hubiese deseado poder volar hacia el, pero sus pies prisioneros no se lo permitían, aun asi sabia que había venido por el, a rescatarlo, todo estaría bien…**

**- Yuuri!!! Yuuri!! – exclamo el rubio **

**Los ojos de Yuuri racionaron al ver como una flecha cortaba el aire, su rostro palideció y su corazón pareció detenerse…**

**La flecha impacto el cuerpo de Wolfram por la espalda…el rubio sintió el dolor dejarlo inmóvil cayendo hacia delante, le pareció eterno ese momento hasta que se desplomo en el piso, la vida se le escapaba y no había podido decirle a Yuuri – Te amo -…**

**Wolfram cuidado!! – grito Yuuri bajando del caballo a toda prisa, sus ojos llenos de ira, de lagrimas, de miedo…**

**Pudo ver a Sara sonriendo, el había disparado la fecha, el quería acabar con la vida de la persona mas amada para Yuuri…**

**Heinz observaba horrorizado lo que acaba de suceder…había bajado del caballo y sus piernas no parecían responderle…**

**Wolfram – susurro **

**Yuuri se aproximo corriendo al rubio, le tomo entre sus brazos..**

**Wolfram…Wolf..- le llamo dulcemente, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro…el rubio a penas logro abrir los ojos, su mirada casi perdida**

**Yuuri…perdón no...no creerte – dijo con dificultad**

**No hables Wolf, todo estará bien…resiste – le pedía Yuuri abrazándole**

**Tengo frió…- dijo el rubio casi desmayando**

**Wolf..resiste..te necesito no puedes dejarme, vamos – rogaba el maou acariciando con su mano la mejilla del chico y luego tomando su mano **

**te a..amo – murmuro el rubio con las ultimas fuerzas de su ser, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del maou**

**Yo también Wolf más que a nadie…te amo! – dijo Yuuri, el cuerpo de Wolfram se relajo al oír estas palabras, la calidez de Yuuri lo envolvía…una exhalación salio de la boca del rubio y su mano se deslizo de la mano de Yuuri.**

**Wolf!?…Wolf!!…NOOOO!! – grito Yuuri lleno de dolor…**

**El campamento aun estaba ardiendo, Sara estaba a punto de escapar en su caballo seguido de Verias. Escucho el grito de Yuuri, el rubio había muerto seguramente, sonrió feliz de haber destruido a su enemigo.**

**El aire alrededor cambio en un segundo, como si una tempestad se aproximara, el cielo despejado hasta ese momento se cubrió de nubes que oscurecían aun mas la noche, el fuego se extinguió por el viento dando paso a una tormenta con descargas eléctricas…**

**Mi rey escapemos, este poder es del maou! – exclamo Verias asustado**

**El cuerpo de Yuuri se elevo del suelo aun sostenía en sus brazos a Wolfram una fuerte lluvia empezó a caer pero no les mojaba pues estaban envueltos en una esfera de energía rodeadas de serpientes de agua que se arremolinaban haciéndose fuertes con cada gota de la lluvia que caía, las facciones del pelinegro habían cambiado, su cabello parecía haber crecido y sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor poderoso. El cabello de Wolfram se agitaba lentamente…**

**Heinz y Lord Valtrana observaban sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido y estaba pasando en esos momentos. Los rayos empezaron a caer siguiendo el camino hacia donde estaba Sara, los caballos salieron espantados, Verias trato de proteger a su amado Rey pero un rayo le hizo caer electrocutado al piso, aun conciente, le pido ayuda a Sara pero el otro ya había empezado a correr dejando allí a su fiel sirviente, las serpientes de agua envueltas con las descargas eléctricas eran dirigidos por la vista de Yuuri hacia esta persona tan cruel que con sus engaños y mentiras había destruido su vida con Wolfram, como se arrepentía Yuuri de alguna vez haber confiado en el y ahora había tomado la vida de Wolfram.**

**Sara volvió a ver no podía escaparan de la ira del maou, las serpientes de agua le hicieron un cerco de energía y Yuuri con toda su sed de venganza pareció dirigir una potente descarga eléctrica que impacto a Sara directamente en la cara dejando una horrible quemadura que lo hizo caer dando vueltas en el suelo agonizando y gritando. **

**Sara aun trato de avanzar y escapar arrastrándose por el suelo…pero la ira desatada no podía ser contenida más y finalmente un impacto mayor lo fulmino calcinando su cabello y casi todo su cuerpo terminando asi con la vida del Rey.**

**Yuuri se detuvo en ese momento bajando la mirada para contemplar la dulce cara de Wolfram quien yacía en sus brazos, parecía estar dormido…una lagrima aun calida se deslizo por la mejilla de Wolfram y Yuuri lentamente cerro sus ojos acercando su frente a la de su amado rubio…**

**- Wolfram estaremos juntos otra vez – pronuncio estas palabras el poderoso maou y la esfera que los rodeaba se volvió luz pura…este resplandor segó a todos alrededor, Lord Valtrana y Heinz cubrieron sus ojos sin entender que sucedía ahora.**

**La tormenta acabo, el aire seso y tanto Yuuri como Wolfram habían desaparecido en la cegadora luz…**

**CONTINUARA...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bien chics se acerca el final de mi fic, espero que hasta ahora les guste y gracias por leer!! Déjenme reviews ok! Gracias! **

**PS: talvez tengo algún error por allí de cómo se llama el reino de Sara y si alguien me lo puede decir gracias también. Cuídense! Tratare de no tardar tanto!**

**HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	11. Chapter 11 fin casi

Hola chics!!

Aquí esta el fin TT _ TT

En el siguiente capi pondré el epilogo (es como un tipo de resumen de que es lo que paso con los demás)

Bueno a leer!!

En el capi anterior!

_La tormenta acabo, el aire seso y tanto Yuuri como Wolfram habían desaparecido en la cegadora luz…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuuri sostenía fuertemente la mano de su amado rubio, esperando alguna reacción departe de este.

-Wolfram despierta…mi amor despierta por favor no quiero quedarme solo…- Yuuri se apoyo en la cama mirando de lado al rubio y repitió – Wolf despierta…- acariciando su mejilla.

Miro al rubio de nuevo, estaba empezaba a quedarse dormido había usado mucho marioku para sacar la flecha de la espalda de Wolfram y luego cerrar la herida, estaba cansado he incluso un poco mareado.

El sueño comenzó lentamente a apoderarse de sus parpados, se cerraban un poco más y finalmente se quedo dormido al lado del rubio.

-mmm…-

Yuuri salio de repente de su sueño habían pasado talvez algunos minutos desde que se había dormido, era su imaginación? Wolfram había reaccionado?

Lo observo atentamente esperando que este despertara, no era su imaginación, Wolfram estaba reaccionando, emitió otro pequeño suspiro y su mano que descansaba sobre su pecho pareció moverse.

- Wolf...estas bien!- exclamo Yuuri mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus orbes negras, Wolfram parpadeo y luego abrió los ojos completamente mirando al maou y sonriendo suavemente.

-mmm…hennachoko- dijo Wolfram sentándose sobre las almohadas.

Aclaro su vista después de unos segundos y sintió que su mano era apresada por su prometido, sorprendido vio a Yuuri embargado en lagrimas – Yuuri…estas bien?- pregunto inocentemente.

El peli negro elevo la mirada fijándola en Wolfram – Como no estar bien, estas vivo, te quedaste conmigo, gracias mi amor-

"_me dijo su amor"_ pensó el rubio sonrojándose.

-Wolf, como te sientes? - pregunto un poco preocupado el peli negro ante su momentáneo silencio.

no pasa nada hennachoko- respondió Wolfram mirando calidamente a los ojos de su prometido

extrañaba que me llamaras asi-dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa dándole un abrazo a Wolfram

Yuu..ri- pronuncio el rubio sorprendido

te extrañe tanto, no podía perderte- dijo Yuuri mientras abrazaba al rubio con mas fuerza cerrando el espacio entre ellos.

Wolfram vio a su alrededor, no estaban en la habitación del reino, ni el reino de Heinz ni en su castillo…

- Yuuri!!!! Donde estamos!?!?!?- pregunto el rubio exaltado

- Tranquilízate Wolf… estamos en la tierra, en mi casa- dijo Yuuri sosteniendo las dos manos del rubio entre las suyas.

-Entonces que paso con Sara y la batalla? – pregunto el rubio

Rápidamente recordó el impacto de la flecha y el dolor al atravesar su espalda, en un acto reflejo llevo su mano hacia su hombro para ver si aun estaba allí o al menos sentir la herida.

- Que paso con la flecha? Tu me curaste?- pregunto Wolfram incrédulamente a su prometido

- Si, yo la sace y cure tu herida…ya estas mejor- dijo Yuuri queriendo abrazar al rubio de nuevo

-gra…cias Yuuri..Salvaste mi vida- menciono el rubio bajando la mirada, para que su prometido no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Wolfram hay algo que necesito decirte, es muy importante - el rubio salio de sus pensamientos y vio a Yuuri.

Que es? dime?-

Hace mucho tiempo debí decírtelo, pero hasta ahora tengo valor- dijo Yuuri aproximándose mas cerca del rubio

Que? Vamos que es lo que pasa? dímelo ya!- dijo el rubio un poco enojado

"demonios estoy nervioso! Un soldado como yo no debería estar nervioso!" pensó Wolfram

- Wolf yo… te… te amo!!- dijo muy decidido e instantáneamente abrazo al rubio para continuar diciendo - Lamento que no te lo haya dicho antes…pero soy un tonto y te hice mucho daño, perdóname! perdóname Wolf! Entenderé si ya no sientes nada por mi…me lo merezco…-

Wolfram estaba atónito "esto debe ser un sueño" "esta es la segunda vez que me lo dice"

Yuuri sintió que el rubio no reaccionaba asi que con dolor menciono –Creo que llegue un poco tarde...no es asi? creo que amas a Heinz mas que a mi? aun asi Te Amo Wolfram, te amo, te amo!-

- yo también Yuuri baka…-dijo el rubio saliendo de shock y correspondiendo al abrazo de Yuuri

Yuuri dejo de abrazar al rubio y lo vio a los ojos – eso quiere decir que no llegue tan tarde como pensé- este esbozo una sonrisa y tomo el mentón del rubio y muy cerca de sus labios murmuro – Eres mío-

Acerco su rostro al del rubio y le dio un beso, al principio tierno y torpe, luego más apasionado dejándoles sin aliento. Se separaron un momento por aire se vieron a los ojos…el rubio se sonrojo, era la primera vez que estaba asi con Yuuri, el propio maou se sentía feliz pero a la vez un poco inseguro de lo que sentía dentro de si…deseaba estar tan cerca de Wolfram.

si Yuuri…soy tuyo y tú también eres mío – le respondió Wolf besándole de nuevo, acercándole.

Los besos seguían y las caricias, querían olvidar las tristezas del pasado, los momentos de dudas en cuanto a sus sentimientos y tantas cosas que los había separado.

Yuuri besaba la línea de la quijada y el cuello de Wolfram deteniéndose a susurrar palabras de amor en su oído, Wolfram disfrutaba de la sensación de sentir la cercanía del pelinegro, jamás pensó que este momento fuera real, nada había resultado como planeo en aquella hoja de papel, pero estaba feliz porque al final consiguió lo que mas deseaba el amor de Yuuri.

Yuuri susurro a su oído – Wolf, amor estamos solos – mientras desabotonaba la pijama que tenia puesta Wolfram y cada pedazo de piel que descubría lo cubría con besos. El rubio ayudo al chico a quitarse igualmente las ropas que lo cubrían, el contacto con la piel del otro le hacia dar pequeños gemidos ahogados. Jamás nadie había tocado o besado a Yuuri de esa manera, y para Wolfram también era la primera vez que sentía deseo y pasión por alguien. Ambos talvez eran inexpertos pero sabían que todo seria perfecto pues mas que nada se amaban…

Sus corazones parecían latir al mismo ritmo que sus cuerpos se movían, Yuuri entrelazo su mano con la de Wolfram, haciendo ese lazo mas fuerte y le miraba con ternura mientras el rubio se dejaba amar, Yuuri podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Wolfram bajo de el y la sensación tan maravillosa de la entrega total…

Afuera el sol se ocultaba y las estrellas empezaban a aparecer...y para los nuevos amantes era el comienzo de una vida nueva donde ya nada podría separarles.

Fin (casi !!falta el epilogo XD)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gracias por leer!!!

Como prometí no tarde tanto!!

Espero que les aya gustado el final!!!

Déjenme reviews!!Quiero saber que es lo que piensan!!

PS: empezare con otra historia muy pronto!! LO PROMETO!!!

Yuuram 4 ever!!


End file.
